


Prisión

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, WTFuture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Había pensado destinos bastante horribles mientras Tom y Matt lo arrastraban ante la presencia de Tord después de someterlo y regresarlo a su línea de tiempo pero jamás hubiera imaginado que Tord terminaría decidiendo mantenerlo bajo arresto domiciliario en una maldita reconstrucción de su antigua casa y vecindario.





	Prisión

Estaba cerrando los ojos cuando sintió el peso sobre su estómago obligándolo a abrirlos solo para encontrarse con una par ojos ambarinos que le miraron curiosos antes de que el gato comenzar a maullar, bufo en lo que sonaba cercano a una risa ante las exigencias del felino, se levantó obligando al gato a saltar y seguirlo mientras se metía entre sus piernas haciendo que casi se tropezara en más de una ocasión.

-Voy, voy –hablo con cansancio mientras tomaba la bolsa se alimentó y llenaba el plato vacío.

Se quedó en la mesa de la cocina mirando al felino comer como si no lo hubiera alimentado en días, quizás era tiempo de que comenzara a pensar en un nombre para el animal, ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que lo había encontrado desnutrido y pulgoso hurgando en la basura intentando desesperadamente romper una bolsa con su pequeñas garras, tendría un mes o quizás menos por lo que termino llevándolo a casa por mera lastima aunque no había tenido intención alguna de adoptarlo pero ahora se daba cuenta que, difícilmente podría deshacerse del animal a esas alturas, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia y tener un poco más de compañía siempre le venía bien.

Desde que había fallado en su misión de suicidio paradójico su libertad se limitaba a solo algunos metros a la redonda de aquella casa en la que se le mantenía como prisionero.

Había pensado en destinos bastantes horribles mientras Tom y Matt lo arrastraban ante la presencia de Tord después de someterlo y regresarlo a su línea de tiempo pero jamás hubiera imaginado que Tord terminaría decidiendo mantenerlo bajo arresto domiciliario en una maldita reconstrucción de su antigua casa y vecindario, al menos era un consuelo no ser el único que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, Eduardo no lo tenía mejor o quizás lo hacía pero eso dependía de la perspectiva.

Él había estado muchas veces en prisiones de armada que a decir verdad no eran exactamente malas (siempre logro arreglárselas para escapar de aquellos lugares), sin embargo había un lugar al que siempre temió y del que sabía que nunca hubiera logrado salir y ese era la prisión que se encontraba en la base principal, definitivamente había tenido mejor suerte que Eduardo, seguramente para él aquel arresto domiciliario debía ser el paraíso.

La primera vez que le había visto llegar a aquel lugar custodiado por Tom se había sorprendido no solo porque aquella era la primera vez en meses que veía a Tom y en años que veía a Eduardo, tuvo que esperar días para tener oportunidad de irle a ver, Matt rara vez le dejaba sin vigilancia y no tenía demasiados deseos de encarar a Tom en aquel tiempo, casi nunca vio a Tom abandonar la casa del al lado y cuando lo hacia él no podía salir debido a la presencia de Matt.

Había estado realmente ansioso por encontrar a Eduardo en el pasado pero perdió todo rastro de él pocos días después de que fue atrapado por la Armada y asumió que seguramente había sido ejecutado en algún punto por lo que termino abandonando su búsqueda, siempre se preguntó que hubiera sucedido si se hubieran encontrado antes, ambos habían compartían el mismo objetivo en común en ese tiempo pero los dos trabajaban por su propia cuenta, sin embargo fue Eduardo quien estuvo más cerca de lograr su objetivo, él solo le había preguntado una única vez sobre eso y había sonado realmente frustrado mientras se lamentaba diciéndole: –Si al menos hubiera tenido tres minutos más ese bastardo hubiera caído, solo eran 180 insignificantes segundos.

Aquel día Eduardo había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde llorando hasta que se quedó dormido en el sofá y él tuvo que regresar a su hogar con un sabor amargo en la boca, si la maquina en la que Eduardo había estado trabajando hubiera podido completar su carga eso le hubiera dado un giro completo a las cosas y Tord y su ejército hubieran caído por una mera cuestión de números.

Pero de nada valía la pena pensar en los "hubieras", habían descubierto que sin importar las veces que se intentara modificar una línea temporal esta terminaba autocorrigiéndose y llevándolo al mismo punto, es por eso que aquella versión más joven de Matt había terminado perdiendo la máquina del tiempo o más específicamente, perdió la máquina porque terminó arrebatándosela.

Aquel fue un día sin duda curioso, él se encontraba encerrado en su habitación como casi siempre que no estaba con Eduardo cuando aquella versión más joven de Matt entro en ella asustado de que... no estaba seguro cual fue la tontería que balbuceo pero tenía algo que ver con espejos y una corona, en fin, aquel era el futuro más lejano al que podía llevarlo la máquina, parecía tan jodidamente feliz de verle en aquel lugar y ver que nada había cambiado mucho que no tuvo el corazón para confesarle la verdad, nunca imagino que volvería a sentirse feliz de tener a Matt alrededor pero así había sido, pasaron la mayor parte del día perdiendo el tiempo y jugando uno de los tantos videojuegos que el Matt de su tiempo solía llevarle casi cada semana como si de un soborno o una disculpa silenciosa se tratara, él ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar jugar alguno de aquellos muchos juegos que se acumulaban en un rincón de sala o de siquiera tocar la consola que al menos fue sustituida dos veces por una versión más nueva hasta ese día, incluso había vuelto a cocinar aquel día solo para que ambos pudieran tener una comida decente (desde que se encontraba en aquel lugar su dieta se limitaba a cereal y comida para microondas o enlatada, incluso si Matt perdía su tiempo intentando cocinar una comida para ambos que terminaría comiendo solo en la cocina), sin embargo aquel día llego a su fin a medida que se acercaba la hora de que el Matt de su tiempo regresara, fue una lástima haber tendido que borrar la memoria de lo sucedido durante todo aquel día a aquella versión de Matt pero no quería que el Matt que viva con él tuviera recuerdos de aquel momento.

Fue una suerte que Eduardo tuviera una versión corregida de aquella arma para borrar la memoria que Tord había realizado alguna vez, era extraño pensar en lo permisivo que era Tom con él y aún más extraño pensar en que ambos estuvieran juntos y que aquel fuera el único motivo por el que Eduardo nunca había intentado escapar pese a que hace mucho logro quitarse aquel collar que limitaba su libertad a solo unos cuantos metros alrededor de aquella copia de su viejo hogar.

Ni Tom, ni Eduardo hablan mucho de su relación pero hasta cierto punto aquello fue lo que hizo que Eduardo pasara de una celda de concreto a jugar a la casita con Tom, a veces no podía evitar pensar que lo que finalmente había terminado uniéndolos era su odio mutuo hacia Tord.

Había pocas cosas que sabía sobre el comienzo de su relación, solo que ambos habían comenzado a hablar por una mera casualidad mientras Tom se encontraba custodiando a los prisioneros que se mantenían en la base principal de la armada, su visor estaba fallando y Tord se había negaba a repararlo solo por el hecho de que disfrutaba atormentarlo, Eduardo se había ofrecido a reparar el aparato con la única condición de tener un poco de compañía y algo con lo cual distraerse desesperado por cualquier contacto humano después de pasar meses en aislamiento, al final el mantenimiento constante y la pequeñas mejoras sobre el visor de Tom terminaron llamo la atención de Tord quien decidió usar aquella recién descubierta relación entre ambos para obligar a que Eduardo trabajara para él y hasta cierto punto había funcionado. 

Jugueteo con el gato que había decidido subir a la mesa y hacer algunas gracias intentando llamar su atención.

No podía evitar sentir que había sido un lastima haber tenido que borrar la memoria de aquella versión más joven de Matt, su presencia sin duda le había hecho pasar el día más feliz que había experimentado en muchos años, incluso llego a recordar que en algún momento realmente había disfrutado de tener a Matt alrededor, quizás por eso es que tener la constante presencia de Matt en aquella casa se había vuelto más llevadera desde ese día.

Fueron pocas cosas las que cambiaron entre ellos desde ese día, solo detalles que podía notar que Matt parecía disfrutar, solía pasar más tiempo cerca de él o al menos lo hacía hasta que Matt intentaba hablar con él como en los viejos, como si él hecho de haber pasado años cazándolo como si fuera un animal nunca hubieran ocurrido, por lo general ese era su límite, así que al final Matt pareció entender que su tolerancia se limitaba a solo su presencia, que se mantendría haciéndole compañía y escuchando lo que sea que tuviera que decir siempre que no lo involucrara, algunas veces incluso comerían juntos y aunque fueran contadas las ocasiones él sería quien cocinara para ambos.

No es que odiara a Matt pero había demasiadas cosas detrás como para poder ignorarlas.

Aquellos pensamientos amargos comenzaban a arruinar su buen humor y lo último que quería era ser incapaz de disfrutar uno de sus pocos días buenos, quizás un poco de cola arreglaría aquello, si la maquina no servía de nada para intentar arreglar su presente al menos había encontrado una buena forma de sacarle provecho.

 

***

 

Podía notar la incomodidad de Matt mientras más lo observaba, viendo cómo se removía nervioso en su asiento en movimientos apenas perceptibles mientras picoteaba su comida sin llegar a comer realmente, aquello le hacía sentir desconcertado por lo general era él quien actuaba de aquella forma.

Inclino su cabeza curioso de lo pudiera estar pasando por la cabeza de su compañero que solo levantaba la vista de vez en cuando como si intentará comprobar que aún continuaba observándolo.

No podía evitar mirar su mejilla hinchada en donde un moretón comenzaba a formarse y el labio roto, pensar que alguien lo hubiera podido golpear resultaba curioso pero no extraño, él incluso lo había hecho en más de una ocasión cuando aún era un fugitivo y también durante sus primeros meses en aquel lugar cuando Matt intento acercarse a él o trato de impedirle alguno de sus muchos intentos por dañarse a sí mismo, pero aquel golpe no era lo que captaba su atención ¿se había cortado el pelo?, podía recordar que era un poco más largo aquella mañana y había un mechón rebelde cerca de su oreja no estaba ahí antes.

Quizás fijarse tanto en aquellos detalles era un poco tonto pero no podía evitar hacerlo, a su manera el cabello de Matt lucia siempre bien arreglado antes de partir y regresaba de la misma manera, se mordió el labio conteniendo sus ganas de arreglar aquel mecho rebelde.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Aquella simple pregunta hizo que Matt levantara la vista de su plato y le mirara como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o algo similar.

-Fue... ¿normal? –las palabras de Matt sonaban cautelosas como si intentara tanteara terreno para saber si debía continuar o no–. No había mucho trabajo por hacer... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo fue el tuyo?

-No hay mucho que hacer en este lugar.

-Ya veo.

Aquel sencillo intercambio sonaba tremendamente torpe de parte de ambos, pero esa era la primera vez en meses que intercambiaban algo más que unos cuantos monosílabos.

-¿Te cortaste el pelo? –aquella simple pregunta hizo que Matt le mirara con un brillo extraño en sus ojos que solo le había visto cuando recibía algún alago.

-¿Lo notaste?

-Es casi tan obvio como el hecho de que alguien te pateo el culo, ¿a quién terminaron ejecutando por eso?

-A nadie.

¿Matt creía que era ingenuo?

-¿Enserio? Una vez golpee a un tipo con menos rango que tu y termine con las costillas rotas e incapaz de comer sólidos por casi un mes.

-¿Quien....?

No puedo evitar reír con burla interrumpiendo a Matt antes de que pudiera terminar aquella pregunta.

-¿Acaso importa? ¿Me hubiera protegido todas aquellas veces? ¿O hubieras sido tu quien diera la orden de castigarme por insubordinarme?

Miro como Matt abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada, arrepintiéndose de cada posible respuesta antes de que alguna saliera de su boca.

-Sabes, no es como si realmente importara ahora.

Nuevamente el silencio cayó entre ellos y continuo de aquella forma hasta que sus platos estuvieron vacíos y Matt se levantó para lavarlos mientras que él caminaba a la sala y encendía el televisor dejando que el aparato irrumpiera en el silencio, en la televisión pasaban un nuevo capítulo del "Professor Why", a veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquel programa continuara trasmitiéndose.

Matt no tardó mucho en unirse a él en la sala sentándose en el mismo sofá que él (algo que no había hecho desde que ambos se encontraban viviendo en aquel lugar). Fue inevitable que una cierta incomodidad ante aquella muestra de familiaridad le invadiera y por un momento paso por su cabeza la idea de levantarse y moverse a otro mueble o irse a encerrar en su habitación pero decidió finalmente no hacer nada y mantenerse en su puesto.

Le era imposible prestar atención al programa en el televisor, por alguna razón aquel mechón de pelo rebelde le parecía más interesante.

Se movió con cautela y se estiro en un intento de acomodar aquel mechón de pelo, tomándolo entre sus dedos y acomodándolo detrás de la oreja de Matt quien atrapo su mano en el acto, aquello le hizo retroceder instintivamente e intentar asumir una posición defensiva tratando de apartar su mano pero Matt entrelazo sus dedos entre los suyos.

Clavo sus uñas en el sofá ansioso y expectante de las acciones de Matt mientras se preparaba mentalmente para defenderse y pelear.

Se sintió aturdido cuando Matt cerró los ojos, hacer algo como eso era un error estúpido, ¿qué demonios estaba planeando Matt?

Su mente se puso en blanco incapaz de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía cómo reaccionar en aquellos momentos, quería apartarse y sin embargo no se estaba moviendo, solo podía observar como Matt guiaba su mano hasta su rostro, su piel se sentía más caliente de lo que debería seguramente por aquel golpe.

Matt se restregó contra su mano de la misma forma en que lo haría un gato que busca una caricia e instintivamente acaricio su mejilla respondiendo al gesto, mientras escuchaba un suspiro complacido y melancólico del otro.

El pánico le invadió cuando Matt le jalo haciéndole perder el equilibro y caer sobre él, haciendo que intenta levantarse y poner distancia entre ellos, quería alejarse tan rápido y lejos como pudiera de Matt pero él no parecía tener intención alguna de permitírselo.

-¡Basta! –el grito de Matt le detuvo pero fue su lastimero ruego el que evito que siguiera intentando alejarse–. Solo déjame quedarme así un poco más, solo...

-¡¿Cuál es el puto truco?!

-No hay ningún truco, solo, solo déjame tenerte así un poco más.

-Suéltame.

-Por favor, solo dime que tengo que hacer para hacerte feliz de nuevo, le he intentado todo pero no importa cuánto me esfuerce, nada parece estar bien, nada parece hacerte feliz, no puedo más Edd, pensé que podía y luego tú. Ni siquiera te pido que me perdones por todo lo que he hecho pero...

-Solo quería acomodar tu cabello Matt.

Sentía a Matt aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras le escuchaba sollozar ante su respuesta, había sido cruel, no lo negaba, ¿se sentía mal por ello?, una parte de él lo hacía, la parte que aun recordaba que alguna vez ellos habían sido amigos, la otra, la que recordaba el miedo y el dolor de sus últimos años se regocijaba con su acto, eran sensaciones y sentimientos tan contradictorios que le hacían sentir enfermo.

Quizás debería dejar de pensar sobre ello y centrarse en el sentimiento más dominante por el momento, pena, sentían pena por Matt sobre cualquier otra cosa.

-Al menos, ¿podrías dejarme creer que significo algo más?

Suspiro dejando que su aliento golpeara contra el cuello de Matt sintiendo como se estremecía bajo él, se relajó aunque su cerebro e instinto gritaban que no lo hiciera, que todo aquello era un engaño para hacer que bajara sus defensas y que Matt revelaría sus verdaderas intenciones en cuanto lo hiciera, quería ignorar su paranoia, relajarse y volver a ser el mismo que alguna vez había sido; podía percibir un aroma a colonia que se desprendía de Matt y que nunca antes había notado pero seguramente era porque era la primera vez que se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Eso te haría feliz?

-No tienes idea.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No he sido lo suficientemente obvio ya?

Aquello tenía que ser una mentira y seguramente lo era, eso es lo que tenía que ser.

La forma en que Matt lo sostenía, la forma tan desesperada con la que se aferraba a él, la forma en que le había rogado y como había sostenido su mano restregándose contra ella como un animal herido, como si hubiera ansiado por esa caricia durante toda su vida.

Sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

-Matt –podía sentir el golpeteo acelerado del corazón de Matt bajo él, su agarre se había aflojado completamente, resignado a que terminaría alejándose, movió su mano con lentitud y limpio las lágrimas de Matt–, deja de llorar.

Nuevamente Matt tenía su mano entre la suya y deposito un beso en su palma, maldijo aquel gesto sintiendo como su rostro ardía avergonzado por la desesperada adoración que deseaba trasmitir.

-¿Vas a irte?

-No por el momento.

-Entonces dejemos que este momento dure tanto como se pueda. 


End file.
